<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Town From Hell by Hell_Spawn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29729148">The Town From Hell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hell_Spawn/pseuds/Hell_Spawn'>Hell_Spawn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:55:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29729148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hell_Spawn/pseuds/Hell_Spawn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A man named Rick finds himself in a town. How he got there he doesn't remember, but now he has to find a way to leave. Without being killed by the "Monster".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>The Town From Hell</h1><h3>The Start of our story (Chapter 1)</h3><h3>

Our Story takes place many, many years ago. In a small town of 100 people. Everyone knew each other. Everyone was friends with each other. But one day, a new commoner came to the town. Everyone was sus about this new person. they looked...well colorful, wearing a hoodie that wasn't one solid color. The new person also wasn't talkative. He would continue to look at a book he was holding. Something about this book was special. But no one knew why. The man went to the towns people. Only one trusted him, A young girl. The girl was familiar to the man, but he wouldn't figure out why. Maybe it's because she looked a bit like his sister from his timeline. But he isn't sure. The Girl and Man talked. The girl informing the guy of a curse over the town. Every night, someone turns into a monster and eats people. Yesterday is was an elderly man, the day before that, a young man. It seems the monster would only eat men. Never females. But that wouldn't explain why the town had more males then females. The Man thanked the girl for the info, starting to leave. Writing the new information in his book. As he walked. He bumped into a tall Man, the man looks at the now smaller male. "I-i'm sorry sir" The Male replies, The tall guy just huffed mumbling a small ' 's Alright'. There is a definite accent. But The Male couldn't place his finger on what the accent sounded like. A mix of Texan but also...maybe British? "What's your name, Kid?" the taller Gent asked, pulling the male out of his thoughts. "Oh. I'm...Ah...I can't...Remember my name actually..." The Gent went quiet then laughed some. "Well, Kid. You can call me M. Till we figure out your name, I'll just continue calling you Kid" M says. 'Kid' seemed annoyed at that, sighing a little "Well...A name that..sounds familiar to me is Rick, I'm not sure why but it does" 'Rick' replies. M crosses his arms "Well Rick, Welcome to our little town of Hell" M said in a joke tone but...He wasn't wrong that the other townsfolks called it Hell...</h3>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>M explains the town, the Origins, how the monster stories started, ect. "I don't think the monster even exist" M says. He sips his drink, rick wasn't really sure what it was...might of been alcohol, or something more...appropriate. "What do you mean?" Rick asks, tilting his head some. "Well, all the deaths are the same- they die from some claw marks. Like an animal, we live in- excuse my language- god fuck nowhere. The highest chance we have of a 'monster' is some coyotes" M sips his drink "But enough talk on our lil' town. What brings you here, Rick?" M glances at rick. Rick seemed nervous, his messes with his book some looking away from M "Well uh...I uh....I'm just a wonderer. I walk around and write stories down-" "So you're a writer?" M cut rick off, Rick is quiet then shrugs some "Yeah sure. Let's...Let's go with that" Rick doesn't look at M. Just staring at his book messing with it, M narrows his eyes "Look Kid, I'm not one to poke into your life and such. But I can tell you're lying to me. Look, just tell me what you're doing here. It won't leave this room" Rick glances at M then scoffs some "I'm a Time Traveler of sorts- at least that's what my friends call me...I messed with something i shouldn't have, now i can...hop timelines and dimensions and some other bullshit" M goes quiet then laughs "Wow- a time traveler, that's a new one. Never heard that before. Alright kid, keep your secrets then." Rick was gonna say something but was cut off "So Rick. You have any family?" Rick looks down, he...well...he did have a family- "They're dead" he just blurts out. That caught M off guard "...What happened to them, kid?" rick opens the book, to the first page. he slides the book over to M, he started to read the page. It was just notes. M looks at rick with a soft look, full of pity. "I...I'm sorry kid" M gives the book back "It's...It's fine it's been a year anyway. I'm sure they would want me to move on...Is there any alcohol?" M blinks some then points "thanks". </p><p>Rick gets up from the little table, he gets some of the alcohol from the cupboard M pointed to. M Glances at the book then grabs it, reading it. He didn't even get to finish the 3rd page before Rick slammed his hand on the book. Holding a beer bottle in his other hand, his eyes narrow at M. "What are you doing?" M is quiet, he gets up. using his height to threaten Rick, But Rick didn't seem to care "I'm just seeing if you're lying or not, kid" Rick grabs his book back, sipping some of the beer bottle "Well it's rude to go through my shit, Sir" Rick mimics M. He was about to leave but M grabs his shoulder "Look kid, do you even have a place to stay?" Rick doesn't reply, that answers the question "Fine. You can stay with Tulip" Rick glances at him "Who's Tulip...?" "Tulip is the girl you were talking to earlier, the girl with the dyed pink hair" Rick is quiet "I'll ask her...thanks" rick pulls away from M before leaving, he chugs the bottle before throwing it away. He was still sober, since he can handle his alcohol. Leaving to Tulip.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rick fixes his ponytail as he walks. But gets pulled to the side by a new townsperson "What the fuck-" "SHHHHHHHH- Also language!" It was another male, but he wasn't as tall as M. but wasn't short compared to rick, about...Hmm average height "Who are you?" The male says, getting in Rick's face. Rick pushes him back some "I'm...Rick...Who are you..?" He backs up a bit since like- personal space. The male narrows his eyes "You can call me John, im the brother of..'M' as he decided to call himself" John scoffs. Rick blinks "...no- no you two can't be related. You both don't even look the name-" John cuts him off "We're not actually brothers..." "That....That makes so much fucking sense-" "LANGUAGE" rick goes quiet as John cuts him off again with 'language'. he just mumbled 'what crawled up your ass and died'. He huffs "Well John...did you need something?" He crosses his arms "You have to get out" "What?" "YOU HAVE TO LEAVE THIS TOWN!" John grabs rick's shoulders yelling in his face. rick pushes him away some "....Okay i...i think you lost some marbles or something dude." john sighs "Fine. But if you die- It's your own fault" John pulls away from him before leaving, Rick having a 'what the fuck' look. Before just leaving to 'Tulip'. He goes to the house then knocks, the door opening. </p>
<p>Rick stares at the now open door. The inside of the house being dark. He sighs digging in his pocket, pulling a lighter out, he flicks it a few times before getting it on. Rick enters the house looking around. Barely seeing things due to having a shitty lighter. He groans. "You know, this is kinda rude. Having a person enter your house and not even having the lights on-" he quickly shuts up as the door behind him slams shut, causing the lighter to go out. He tries to get his lighter back on. But then the lights turn on, he glances around. He sees stairs going up to a second floor, and three doors. Kitchen, basement, living room. He puts his book down on a table thats by the door. Rick starts making his way to the living room, putting his hand in his back pocket, slowly pulling out a gun.(a pistol/Handgun) Keeping it hidden just in case- "Hello?" He calls out, no reply. He looks around the living room, definitely an Western town living room...how the fuck is there a tv- his eyes narrow at the Tv. It has a reflection of a figure by the front door grabbing his book. In a quick motion he turns around pointing his gun- but no one is there. He tilts his head, Quickly going back to his book and grabs it. It's fine. He puts his gun in his jacket pocket now. "What the actual fuck" He glances around. He hears a thud from upstairs, he looks up then starts to go up the steps. Each step creaking. He then gets to the top, it's a whole 2nd floor. He looks at the closed doors. Trying to figure out where the thud came from. Another thud is heard, a small 'fuck' from a young female voice being heard. Rick walks to the sounds "Hello?" "Oh- um..H-Hold on!" the female voice says, rick is quiet then waits. Putting his gun away in his back pocket, getting a cigarette out. He lights it starting to smoke, the door finally opens. A young Teen girl exits the room. It's tulip- "Tulip?" Rick asks "Yup!" the girl named Tulip replies, she holds her hand out "Tulip Nash!" Rick is quiet then shakes her hand "...you kinda remind me of someone..." Rick says in a pitiful voice "Oh...I do?" Tulip replies. "Yeah...But it's fine." Rick smiles some, before ruffling Tulip's hair "Heh, maybe i'll tell you stories about her-" "Can you!?" Tulip says all excited. Rick is quiet then nods, taking her to the living room. Sitting on the couch, and opening the Book starting to read his notes. Maybe It'll help with his memories.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>